Wanted: Dead!
Wanted: Dead! is an optional mission in The Secret Armory of General Knoxx. The mission is received after being attacked by Vulcana's squad in T-Bone Junction in the lot in front of Marcus Kincaid's store. Background :"Atlas has a huge price on your head and has ordered their most elite units, the Omega Assassins, to find and kill you. Athena has warned you that there will be four more teams. You don't know where or when they'll strike, but you know they're coming. Survive." Objectives :Survive the Omega ambushes by killing their leaders. :*Survive Hera's squad :*Survive Minerva's squad :*Survive Ceresia's squad :*Survive Helicon's squad Strategy The Vault hunters will first be attacked by a squad of Lance Assassins while doing the mission Boost the Monster. Upon approaching the empty lot that contains the nitrous oxide tank for that mission, a Crimson Lance assault pod will launch in the distance and quickly land in the area, disgorging a team of Lance Assassins and their squad leader, Vulcana. The assassins move very quickly and attack with little warning, rushing in to attack with red plasma swords. Vulcana is a badass-level foe, very likely equipped with a shield and dropping additional loot. Upon defeating them, Athena will make contact through an ECHO message. She will state: "An Omega-Senshu order has been issued for you. There will be 5 teams assembled to guarantee the objective is successful. That was the first. The Omegas are relentless and highly trained, the elite's elite. The only advantage you have is that their top operative recently... left their employ. Stay alert. Athena out." At this point, the mission is received. The squads will then appear at four predetermined locations during progress through the DLC. Like Vulcana's squad, each has its own Badass leader. The mission map marker will always lead towards Crimson Tollway at the turn-in point in the control room of the first roadblock, but none of the assassins are in that area: *Hera - Deep Fathoms - High roadway outside Moxxi's Red Light. *Minerva - The Ridgeway - At the southern roadblock, upstairs near the enemy spawning doors before stairs - shares the same spawn area as boss Kyros from This Bitch is Payback mission. *Ceresia - Road's End - Just inside the map, after the Bridging the Gap mission. *Helicon - Road's End - The end of the map just outside Fort Knoxx. Some of the encounters can be problematic, with little room to run. Care should be taken to stay away from edges to deep chasms as the assassins can knock characters into such an abyss. The ambushes at the Crimson Tollway and the Ridgeway barricades can be partially avoided by jumping back down onto the road and using the homing rockets of a Monster to shoot any nearby assassins on the structures above. The turn-in location is at the bounty board featuring the wanted posters of the vault hunters, in the control room of the first Crimson Tollway block. Pressing the action button will turn in the mission and leaves a note to Atlas, pictured above. Completion :"Dear Atlas, is that all you got? Signed, the vault hunters." Notes *It is possible to obtain this mission from other players in cooperative games. If this mission is activated before even meeting and fighting Vulcana's squad, it is possible that Vulcana and her Assassins will not spawn. *The bandits outside of Moxxi's are hostile to Hera's squad. Leaving them alive and spawning the assassins may result in them wiping out most of the squad, leaving Hera alone and vulnerable. Trivia *This ending scene of the mission shows a little more about the characters. For example, it can be seen that Lilith writes in cursive (with hearts and a kiss), Roland neatly prints with block capitals, Mordecai writes a fast scrawl, and Brick's text is a childlike scribble. *The knife looks like Roland's, and could be a Crimson Lance standard issue knife. *Lilith signs her name with three L's (Lillith). See Also *Omega ru:Разыскивается: Мертвым!